Corticotropin-releasing factor (hereinafter, abbreviated as “CRF”) is a neuropeptide composed of 41 amino acids, and was isolated and purified as a peptide promoting release of adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH) from pituitary gland. First, the structure thereof was determined from sheep hypothalamus and, thereafter, the presence thereof was confirmed also in a rat or a human, and the structure thereof was determined [Science, 213, 1394(1981); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 80, 4851(1983); EMBO J. 5, 775(1983)]. An amino acid sequence is the same in a human and a rat, but differed in 7 amino acids in bovine. CRF is synthesized as a carboxy-terminal of prepro CRF, cleaved and secreted. The CRF peptide and an mRNA thereof are present at the largest amount in hypothalamus and pituitary gland, and are widely distributed in a brain such as cerebral cortex, cerebellum, hippocampus and corpus amygdaloideum. In addition, in peripheral tissues, the existence has been confirmed in placenta, adrenal gland, lung, liver, pancreas, skin and digestive tract [J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 65, 176(1987); J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 67, 768(1988); Regul. Pept., 18, 173(1987), Peptides, 5 (Suppl. 1), 71 (1984)]. A CRF receptor is a 7-transmembrane G protein-coupled receptor, and two subtypes of CRF1 and CRF2 are present. It is reported that CRF1 is present mainly in cerebral cortex, cerebellum, olfactory bulb, pituitary gland and tonsil nucleus. On the other hand, the CRF2 receptor has two subtypes of CRF2α and CRF2β. It was made clear that the CRF2α receptor is distributed much in hypothalamus, septal area and choroids plexus, and the CRF2β receptor is present mainly in peripheral tissues such as skeletal muscle and is distributed in a blood vessel in a brain [J. Neurosci. 15, 6340(1995); Endocrinology, 137, 72(1996); Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1352, 129(1997)]. Since each receptor differs in distribution in a living body, it is suggested that a role thereof is also different [Trends. Pharmacol. Sci. 23, 71(2002)].
As a physiological action of CRF, the action on the endocrine system is known in which CRF is produced and secreted in response to stress in hypothalamus and acts on pituitary gland to promote the release of ACTH [Recent Prog. Horm. Res., 39, 245(1983)]. In addition to the action on the endocrine system, CRF acts as a neurotransmitter or a neuroregulating factor in a brain, and integrates electrophysiology, autonomic nerve and conducts to stress [Brain Res. Rev., 15, 71(1990); Pharmacol. Rev., 43, 425(1991)]. When CRF is administered in a cerebral ventricle of experimental animal such as a rat, anxiety conduct is observed, and much more anxiety conduct is observed in a CRF-overexpressing mouse as compared with a normal animal [Brain Res., 574, 70(1992); J. Neurosci., 10, 176(1992); J. Neurosci., 14, 2579(1994)]. In addition, α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF receptor antagonist exerts an anti-anxiety action in an animal model [Brain Res., 509, 80(1990); J. Neurosci., 14, 2579(1994)]. A blood pressure, a heart rate and a body temperature of a rat are increased by stress or CRF administration, but the α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist inhibits the increase in a blood pressure, a heart rate and a body temperature due to stress [J. Physiol., 460, 221(1993)]. The α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF receptor antagonist inhibits abnormal conducts due to withdrawal of a dependent drug such as an alcohol and a cocaine [Psychopharmacology, 103, 227(1991); Pharmacol. Rev. 53, 209(2001)]. In addition, it has been reported that learning and memory are promoted by CRF administration in a rat [Nature, 375, 284(1995); Neuroendocrinology, 57, 1071(1993); Eur. J. Pharmacol., 405, 225(2000)].
Since CRF is associated with stress response in a living body, there are clinical reports regarding stress-associated depression or anxiety. The CRF concentration in a cerebrospinal fluid of a depression patient is higher as compared with that of a normal person [Am. J. Psychiatry, 144, 873(1987)], and the mRNA level of CRF in hypothalamus of a depression patient is increased as compared with that of a normal person [Am. J. Psychiatry, 152, 1372(1995)]. The CRF binding site of the cerebral cortex from a patient who committed suicide was found to have decreased [Arch. Gen. Psychiatry, 45, 577(1988)]. The increase in the plasma ACTH concentration due to CRF administration is small in a depression patient [N. Engl. J. Med., 314, 1329(1986)]. In a patient with panic disorder, the increase of plasma ACTH concentration due to CRF administration is small [Am. J. Psychiatry, 143, 896(1986)]. The CRF concentration in a cerebrospinal fluid of a patient with anxiety induced by stress such as obsessive-compulsive neurosis, post-psychic trauma stress disorder, Tourette's syndrome and the like is higher as compared with that of a normal person [Arch. Gen. Psychiatry, 51, 794(1994); Am. J. Psychiatry, 154, 624(1997); Biol. Psychiatry, 39, 776(1996)]. The CRF concentration in a cerebrospinal fluid of schizophrenics is higher as compared with that of a normal person [Brain Res., 437, 355(1987); Neurology, 37, 905(1987)]. Thus, it has been reported that there is abnormality in the living body response system via CRF in stress-associated mental disease.
The action of CRF on the endocrine system can be presumed by the characteristics of CRF gene-introduced animal and actions in an experimental animal. In a CRF-overexpressing mouse, excessive secretions of ACTH and adrenal cortex steroid occur, and abnormalities analogous to Cushing's syndrome such as atrophy of muscle, alopecia, infertility and the like are observed [Endorcrinology, 130, 3378(1992)]. CRF inhibits ingestion in an experimental animal such as a rat [Life Sci., 31, 363 (1982); Neurophamacology, 22, 337(1983)]. In addition, α-helical CRF(9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist inhibited decrease of ingestion due to stress loading in an experimental model [Brain Res. Bull., 17, 285(1986)]. CRF inhibited weight gain in a hereditary obesity animal [Physiol. Behav., 45, 565(1989)]. In a nervous orexia inactivity patient, the increase of ACTH in plasma upon CRF administration is small [J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 62, 319(1986)]. It has been suggested that a low CRF value is associated with obesity syndrome [Endocrinology, 130, 1931(1992)]. There has been suggested a possibility that ingestion inhibition and weight loss action of a serotonin reuptake inhibiting agent are exerted via release of CRF [Pharmacol. Rev., 43, 425(1991)].
CRF is centrally or peripherally associated with the digestive tract movement involved in stress or inflammation [Am. J. Physiol. Gastrointest. Liver Physiol. 280, G315 (2001)]. CRF acts centrally or peripherally, weakens the shrinkablity of stomach, and decreases the gastric excreting ability [Regulatory Peptides, 21, 173(1988); Am. J. Physiol., 253, G241 (1987)]. In addition, α-helical CRF (9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist has a restoring action for hypofunction of stomach by abdominal operation [Am. J. Physiol., 258, G152 (1990)]. CRF inhibits secretion of a bicarbonate ion in stomach, decreases gastric acid secretion and inhibits ulcer due to cold restriction stress [Am. J. Physiol., 258, G152 (1990)]. Furthermore, α-helical CRF (9-41) of a peptidergic CRF antagonist shows the inhibitory action on gastric acid secretion decrease, gastric excretion decrease, small intestinal transport decrease and large intestinal transport enhancement due to restriction stress [Gastroenterology, 95, 1510(1988)]. In a healthy person, mental stress increases a gas and abdominal pain due to anxiety and intestine dilation, and CRF decreases a threshold of discomfort [Gastroenterology, 109, 1772 (1995); Neurogastroenterol. Mot., 8, 9 [1996]. In an irritable bowel syndrome patient, large intestinal movement is excessively enhanced by CRF administration as compared with a healthy person [Gut, 42, 845 (1998)].
It has been reported from studies on experimental animals and clinical studies that CRF is induced by inflammation and is involved in an inflammatory reaction. In an inflammatory site of an experimental animal and in a joint fluid of a rheumatoid arthritis patient, production of CRF is topically increased [Science, 254, 421 (1991); J. Clin. Invest., 90, 2555(1992); J. Immunol., 151, 1587(1993)]. CRF induces degranulation of a mast cell and enhances the blood vessel permeability [Endocrinology, 139, 403(1998); J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 288, 1349(1999)]. CRF can be detected also in a thyroid gland of autoimmune thyroiditis patient [Am. J. Pathol. 145, 1159(1994)]. When CRF is administered to an experimental autoimmune cerebrospinal meningitis rat, the progression of symptom such as paralysis was remarkably inhibited [J. Immunol., 158, 5751(1997)]. In a rat, the immune response activities such as T-lymphocyte proliferation and the natural killer cell activity are reduced by CRF administration or stress loading [Endocrinology, 128, 1329(1991)].
From the above-mentioned reports, it is expected that the CRF receptor antagonistic compound would exert an excellent effect for treating or preventing various diseases in which CRF is associated.
As a CRF antagonist, for example, peptide CRF receptor antagonists are reported in which a part of an amino acid sequence of CRF or associated peptides of a human or other mammals is altered or deleted, and they are reported to show a pharmacological action such as ACTH release-inhibiting action and anti-anxiety action [Science, 224, 889(1984); J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 269, 564(1994); Brain Res. Rev., 15, 71(1990)]. However, from a pharmacokinetic point of view such as chemical stability and absorbability for oral administration in a living body, bioavailability and intracerebral transferability, peptide derivatives have a low utility value as a medicine.
As a CRF antagonistic compound, for example, nitrogen-containing fused heterocyclic compounds are reported in WO 2005/44793, WO 2005/099688 and WO 2006/116412.
As tricyclic compounds, for example, compounds disclosed in JP-A-51-006993, Izvestiya Vysshikh Uchebnykh Zavedenii, Khimiya i Khimicheskaya Tekhnologiya (1986), 29(6), 20-3; Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin (1975), 23(8), 1696-701; Journal of Chemical Information and Modeling (2007), 47(2), 572-582; Synthesis (1992), (6), 596-601; and so forth are reported.